


Drag Me Down

by Flor_of_Desert



Series: Peter Parker's Not Good But Not Really Terrible Life [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Other, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, School Shootings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flor_of_Desert/pseuds/Flor_of_Desert
Summary: Peter tried to focus on his hearing and that strange noise he heard few seconds before. Ned was quiet now, with wide eyes pointing at his best friend, analyzing him. He knew Peter's sense of danger never failed him even if sometimes it's not really one hundred percent precise. More importantly, Ned knew that look on Peter's eyes. It meant trouble.Then, after a brief moment of tension, Peter said in an almost frightened voice, "There's someone with a gun here."
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker's Not Good But Not Really Terrible Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046224
Comments: 26
Kudos: 772
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a long time since I posted something here - or wrote lol
> 
> I was searching for School Shootings fics and there aren't enough of them and I tried to read something else but my mind was obsessed with this scenery. So I had to write it. I've never wrote something so faste in my life.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Please comment - it would make my day
> 
> Edit (09/12/2020): My lovely friend agreed to be my beta so now the mistakes are corrected yay!

Fridays were one of the best days of Peter's week. And also Wednesdays. He had school and after all those rather exhausting classes for a part-time vigilant crime fighter, he was picked up by Happy and headed straight towards the tower where he worked with Mr. Stark. It was the best part of these days. He would work with his mentor and didn't have to pretend to be a normal teenager. And, as a plus, the lab was really awesome - a nerd heaven only for him to create new toys and fabricate his webs. 

He would be excited now because it was supposed to be a normal, regular day at Midtown, and an even better afternoon at Mr. Stark's lab. In spite of it, Peter wasn't that happy because Mr. Stark sent him a text saying he was at a conference in Spain, meaning that their weekend at the lab had to be rescheduled. Peter knew that he would see his mentor next week and they would work on the nanotech of his new suit. Still, it seemed so far away... 

Today was filled with tedious classes, and the fact that his ruined plans of going to see Mr. Stark didn't improve his mood. Ned and MJ were sitting close to him. He tried to focus on Ned's excitement over the new Batman movie. 

They talked in whispers and notes while the teacher, Mr. Harrington, explained some new formula for chemical equations. Mr. Harrington was one of the best teachers in Peter's opinion. He knew most of his students didn't pay much attention - after all it was an advanced class and only the best kids were there - but he didn't insist on the classroom policy of total silence during an explanation.

"And those symbols on the card, man! I think they are some warning message to Batman." Ned said in a quiet but excited, voice and Peter could hear him loud and clear, even feel the want in Ned to shout out to everyobody about this new movie.

Peter smiled at his best guy, knowing he was just as thrilled to have a noir Batman on the theaters - he could slowly feel his mood being improved. It was impossible not to when Ned talked like that. "No way, everyone knows he is the best detective in the world. It's way too easy for him to decipher those!" Peter murmured since Mr. Harrington looked over them in the middle of his lecture. Since he wasn't going to the tower, he could get detention and wouldn't mind so much but maybe he could spend the afternoon with Ned and then detention wouldn't be desirable.

"But what if they want him to find the next victim?" Ned argued, not caring at all about class and forgetting where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know man, it doesn't make -" And he stopped mid-sentence. His enhanced hearing, trained to listen to danger and blur background noises picked something. 

"Peter it totally makes sense." His guy in the chair continued unaware of his friend's sudden change of demeanor. "You see there's a scene that -"

"Sh! Ned" He suddenly went quiet, as his spider sense started to scream at him. Something was very wrong.

But what could possibly be wrong at a high school? With a bunch of nerd kids?

Peter tried to focus on his hearing, and that strange noise he heard few seconds before. 

Ned was quiet now, with wide eyes staring at his best friend, analyzing him. He knew Peter's sense of danger never failed him, even if sometimes it's not really one hundred percent precise. More importantly, Ned knew that look on Peter's eyes. It meant trouble. 

Then, after a brief moment of tension, Peter told in an almost frightened voice, "There's someone with a gun around."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." Peter said. "Call the police. Now." He immediately tapped his watch, pressing twice to activate his panic button to warn Mr. Stark.

Mr. Harrington chose that moment to reprimand them, "Peter and Ned, do you have anything interesting to share with the class?"

The timing couldn't be worse and they didn't get the chance to answer, because what happened next is loud for everybody hear.

 _The sound of gun shoots._

Once. Twice. Three times.

It all happened in a true Hollywood way. There's fright, screams and then principal Morita's voice on the speakers telling what everyone dreaded. There was a shooter in their school, and no, it wasn't a drill. "Stay safe everyone and don't -"

More shots. 

Whatever the principal was going to say, was forgotten by the loud noise the gun made.

Mr. Harrington was fast in demanding silence and guiding them, even though he was clearly scared with this whole situation. "Everyone, turn off your phones! Be quiet." He moved to the door, turning off the lights. "Hide under your desks." He told them, checking on his students and hiding under his own teacher's desk. 

Everything was dialed to eleven for Peter. Not only the shots, but the adrenaline coursing through his classmates. Peter was hearing so many hearts beating fast and uncontrollably, even his was loud. Muffled sounds of crying and sobbing and not only in his class, but up to where where his hearing could reach. He was overwhelmed by sounds of scared students fearing for their lives.

In the middle of all this noise, Peter was straining to hear and he couldn't find the source of the shoots. He couln't hear clearly. 

Worse, he looked down at his watch and there was no confirmation that Mr. Stark actually saw his distress call whatsoever. He thought about reaching for his bag, knowing his suit was hidden in there. If only he could put his mask on -

Only to find out that it wasn't there. He forgot it was at the tower since Wednesday when he left it there to make repairs and didn't finish. Mr. Stark had promised to return it to him today.

One more shot. This time Peter caught the guy's voice, loud and unafraid, demanding Spider-Man to show himself. He heard then a boy's sob and it was unlike anyone else's. It's more loud and desperate. Almost as if - 

As if that kid was being held hostage by the shooter. Peter froze.

That shooter would kill an innocent boy if Spider-Man didn't show up.

Peter had seconds to make a decision. He realizes then that he is alone. Mr. Stark was in Spain. The police won't likely enter the school in time to stop the guy. Peter could hear the sirens approaching in the far distance, but they wouldn't be fast enough to stop this guy from hurting kids. They didn't have time to afford to wait for someone. He needed to make a decision. One that would forever change his life. 

You see, his secret identity was to protect the people he loved. He was Spider-Man, he fought the bad guys, faced dangers and guns almost every night. That's his secret. As Spider-Man, he wasn't afraid of criminals, he was brave and has a dozen of smart comments to throw but as Peter Parker? He was just a kid. A nerd one, awkward and definitely not the facing danger type. Deep down he knew the day would come when his secret identity would keep him from saving people close to him. He knew his mask was in his way of helping them out.

He was also aware that there was no decision to make. Peter was conscious about the weight of his actions. He knew that's what heroes do. They save people and that includes his classmates and teachers. With or without the mask, he was and always will be Spider-Man.

Peter got up and started to make his way towards the door, not looking at his classmates' expressions of panic or hearing their stressed heartbeats. He had to focus if he wanted to ensure their safety. He didn't look at Ned when he said "Ned, close the door after me. Don't let anybody enter until I return." He was nearly by the door. His decision was final.

Ned was starting to protest and, along with him, other students mimicked for Peter to sit down and be silent. They were terrified, even Mr. Harrington, who was trying to make them stop this nonsense now. 

In a last desperate attempt at preventing him, Ned said "Peter, your secret! The police -"

"My secret isn't worth their lives." He held the door knob, a hard expression in his young face. "If -". He wouldn't cry. "Just tell May and Mr. Stark that I'm sorry, Ned".

Ned looked at him, afraid and hopeless, yet he nodded. It was all the assurance Peter needed to go without looking back. He exited the classroom, closing the door behind him.

 _That was the easy part_ , he thought. His heart was beating rapidly as he walked silently through the hallway. He could feel the same adrenaline as from when he patrolled the city. He was no longer Peter Parker, he is now Spider-Man and he will keep his school safe. 

In his mind, Peter started to think about whoever was this person, and how they knew his identity. Then he got angry as this train of thought crossed his head. They came to school looking for him and didn't care that hundreds of innocent students could be harmed. In, it was worse, they were using the students to expose Spider-Man. 

Peter usually didn't hold anything personal against criminals and mugglers. He tried not to harm them with his super strength and webbed them on walls for the police. But, as he approached his target quietly, he couldn't find in himself the calm and controlled personality of Spider-Man. No. Peter was angry at this guy. Angry because his peers were afraid and in danger. Because of all places this guy could be looking for him, he chose the most vulnerable with more chances of chaos.

Yes, Peter was furious.

He continued to walk, turning left until he saw them. Hidden in the corner, he assessed the situation - one of the many lessons Mr. Stark taught him, to prepare himself for the possibilities before diving straight into the action. He evalueted his options and knew that surprising the shooter was the best way to save the kid who had a gun pointed at his head. It's one of his decathlon friends, Abe. He won't let anything happen to him.

Peter was aware of his chances of not being outed as Spider-Man - he was painfully conscious of his maskless face and how his anger seemed to obscure his judgement. He didn't let that disturb him more than a background thought. Not allowing himself to waste time, he opted for crawling on the wall and getting closer to them unnoticed. 

Everything was silent except for Abe, who was sobbing and seemed on the verge of a panic attack. On the ceiling, he observed attentively the guy. He was wearing a mask and was heavily armed. Besides the gun in his hand, there's a machine gun on his back. His clothes were completely black and similar to those HIDRA agents Peter helped Mr. Stark take down last month.

Fortunately for Peter, his webshooters were firmly positioned on his wrists and he started formulating a plan in his mind. Even without a proper suit, he was Spider-Man. And he would stop this guy and save Abe.

Once positioned above the bad guy he said, "Hey, guns aren't allowed at schools, man." 

He didn't give time for the guy to react, going down and aiming for the gun pointed at Abe, firing a web at it. But the guy was faster, deflecting it. He had, Peter thought, an extensive training to deal with enhanced people, making his reaction similar to Black Widow's. 

He dodged to the right when the guy fired at him. Good. With the man's focus on him, Abe wasn't on the line of fire anymore. Peter did his best to approach, his body flexible and agile and next thing he knew was that his hand was gripping the weapon and crumpling it with his strength. The man was surprised by that, going one step backwards, probably because Spider-Man wasn't known to destroy weapons, only to web them. He crossed at the guy and he'd be lucky if his gun was the only thing Peter destroyed in this encounter.

"Abe, run!" Peter shouted at him, using the moment of surprise to get his friend out of there. Hoping he could get away as far as possible. It's the little distraction that the HYDRA guy needed - HYDRA, because Peter was betting he at least got his training from there. 

The man barely breathed and advanced a moment later, catching a knife from his pocket and sticking it in Peter's shoulder. Peter wanted to scream at the pain. He should've paid attention to the guy, not Abe running. Now he had to concentrate on knocking this guy out. He didn't think through his next movement, jumping and using his legs to kick the guy backwards, if he had the chance, he would've noticed the man's hand was still holding the knife in his shoulder. This time, Peter screamed as the guy crashed on the lockers, kneading them. There's blood on the floor and the knife on the HYDRA guy's hand.

It wasn't over yet. These agents were trained to endure long fights. Peter evaluated his situation: on his peripheral vision, he saw the students looking through the glass of the doors watching them with frightened expressions. He couldn't afford the guy deciding to use that machine gun. It happened so suddenly – the guy barely touched the ground and was already back on his feet. Peter dodged a series of attempts of contact between the knife and his body. At the same time, he was looking for the perfect angle to hit the agent.

He knows he's strong and if he calculated right, with one punch, this guy was going down and not getting up again anytime soon.

Finally, the guy gave an opening and Peter didn't waste the opportunity. His fingers closed and his fist moved in direction of the center of the agent's chest. It's a move Colonel Rhodes taught Peter. If Peter hit right, he'd break the guy's ribs and cause damage to his heart - but just to the point where he'd lose consciousness, not enough to cause permanent damage or to kill him.

Peter sincerely hoped his first time applying this move was successful because he didn't want to indulge this guy for more than what was necessary. Within seconds, the fight was over and the HYDRA agent was thrown back, falling on the floor, knocked out. 

Peter breathed heavily, and his hand went automatically to his shoulder to press the bleeding. He could still hear the guy's heart and that's enough reassurance to him. 

He was so absorbed looking at the agent that he's startled to hear the doors opening. He turns towards the direction of the sound, looking straight at them. The students and teachers are slowly coming out, not too close but surrounding Peter. Shit. He forgot about them and now he’s distracted enough not to web the HYDRA guy on the floor. Nobody said a word.

He could already feel his shoulder healing and it shouldn't need much more pressure or even bandages. Still, he kept his hand there, suddenly awkward about the whole situation. It’s not like there’s a protocol to follow in these kinds of situations, in the manual of Superheroing 101 this chapter was missing. Too bad now, because apparently the entire school was aware that the shooter was detained and more and more people are arriving. Why weren’t they going out to the police and why concerned parents weren't outside Peter didn’t understand. He could hear Ned and MJ approaching. Ned pushed his way through the other students and in an instant was beside him. 

"Peter! Oh my God, man, are you okay? The whole thing was broadcasted on YouTube and the guy was really fast and -" Ned notices his shoulder at that moment "Peter, your shoulder! Oh man, May is going to kill you!"

Peter laughed a little, not caring about it. He doesn't know how to deal with his whole school finding out about his identity. 

Wait. Did Ned said youtube? Holy shit.

Mr. Stark was going to kill him.

He looked around. Some people were still recording the event, catching his interaction with Ned – fuck, he will be so screwed when Mr. Stark finds out about this. He knew he had to do something like sending everybody away and then getting out of there, preferably out of the country.

But Parker, lucky being that he was, barely acknowledged that train thought when the HYDRA guy - he really needs a better name for him - suddenly moved, a little shaky without the knife, with the machine gun pointed at Peter.

Peter was conscious of his agility. But even he wasn't fast enough to dodge a machine gun. It doesn't mean he's not going to try, though. And he couldn't let any other student get in the line of fire. So, if there's anyone who's going to get shot it would be him.

He was moving before the others registered. He didn't hear the noise of the trigger getting pulled but he felt his leg burning. It didn't matter. Not when he was throwing himself at the man and aiming the machine gun to the roof while it fired more shots. Peter used all his strength to screw up the weapon and throw it away. 

Peter saw red. He didn't care that his leg was bleeding and hurting. He just wanted to get everyone safe. He had no other choice than to use his force to knock the man out. 

This time, he'd definitely have a concussion.

He then made what he should’ve done the first time around: he inspected the guy, searching for more weapons. He learned his lesson. There's a gun in his pocket. Peter disabled it and, for the surprise of everybody, threw it in the air and fired a web at it, sticking it to the ceiling, away from them.

God he was so tired. He just wanted to go home. He was already blaming himself for his lack of attention. Someone could’ve seriously gotten hurt because of his mistake. But he had other matters to take care of right now. Such as his leg that decided it was the best moment to start hurting again. Without the adrenaline, he could feel his shoulder healing and the sudden tiredness it caused because of the energy it demanded, plus, his head that was paying the price for having his senses being dialed up at a stressing situation.

“Ned, could you bring me my backpack?" He asked, uncomfortable. 

Ned barely responded, just doing what was asked of him. Peter sat carefully on the floor. His jeans were bloodied and ruined, so there's no ceremony when he ripped the fabric.

Ned was back and he sat with him. Peter was concentrated in getting the bullet out. It's messy, but he's done this enough times without assistance of others. Even when he's supposed to ask KAREN to call Mr. Stark. All the students and teachers were silent. Even principal Morita was quietly watching. There were police officers arriving and even they didn’t say anything.

It's not long before he found the bullet and took it out with his sticky fingers.

Ned wasn't impressed either. But others were. He got gauze from Peter's backpack and handed it over to him. Peter dutifully patched his leg. He's tired now, with his healing factor kicking in, he got sleepier and slow. Now he had nothing else to do except to face the new reality. That he no more had a secret identity to protect.

He decides at that moment that he doesn't want to deal with all of this right now. He, for just one moment, allows himself to be selfish. He just saved his whole school and got shot while at it.

He got up and looked at his classmates, teachers and principal. They still appear to be in shock.

"I think I could have the rest of the day off." He tells them. "And Ned?"

He doesn't wait for a response. "If Mr. Stark arrives, just tell him I'm busy taking a shower. Seriously, I'm stinking."

With that he gets his backpack and leaves, a little unstable with his hurt leg but walking without a care in the world.

\----

Of course it would blow up in his face later.

Lucky Parker.

Ned finds him exiting the locker room at the gym. He looks worried. "Peter, the police officers are insisting they want to talk to you" and he looks like he wants to say something more. 

"And?" Peter is not in the mood to talk much. In fact he was ready to sleep and forget this whole day entirely. 

"And Mr. Stark is here."

 _Oh._

_Damn._

Peter thought he would have more time. 

Well, it's not like he could've done something different. He doesn't regret it. When it comes to people’s lives, he doesn't get to choose.

Peter wears clean clothes now and feels a little more confident about facing Mr. Stark. Maybe if he could walk without making a face at the ache in his leg, his lecture later would be less serious. It’s worth a try. He starts to walk and Ned follows beside him. His guy in the chair seems to have comments to make but whatever he sees in Peter's face makes him change his mind about it. Ned guides him to the gym, where it seems that everyone is crowded after the incident to talk to the police. Peter notices a few parents here and there with their kids, holding them and tears of relief in their faces.

Mr. Stark was there as well. Everyone was talking, calling their parents, Abe was talking to one officer with his mother beside him, a hand enveloping him in a protective manner. Mr. Stark is close to them, listening attentively. Abe looks shaken but alright.

Then they notice him. 

Mr. Stark comes to him. "Hey kiddo."

"I'm sorry." It's what he says and what he means is that he is truly sorry for this mess. But his tone indicated that, in fact, he didn’t regret his actions. He doesn't say it though. But Mr. Stark understands anyway. He always does. And he doesn’t look disappointed or angry at him. 

"Are you alright?" Mr. Stark asks after a moment.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." It's true but not enough for someone like Peter who hides his injuries on a daily basis. 

Mr. Stark raises an eyebrow. And Peter remembers, then. Ned said it was live on YouTube, meaning he has no way of hiding his injured leg to his mentor.

"I mean, we just had lunch so my healing is taking care of my leg." He tries to explain. "And I cleaned the area in the shower, you know." He hopes it’s enough to assure his mentor that he was fine.

Mr. Stark seems ready to argue, but he pauses and decides against it. Peter deals with shot wounds frequently enough to not mess things up. And the boy looked tired.

"What about your shoulder?" He asks instead.

"Oh. It's all healed up now." And he shows what once was a bleeding wound, now is a fine red line that won’t leave a scar. 

Mr. Starks nods. They'll talk about this later for sure. "The officers here wanted your statement."

"Right." Because he really doesn't know what else to say. 

"Mr. Parker," one of the police officers approaches him. He looks unsure about how to proceed. Now that Spider-Man's identity is revealed, and Peter Parker is only a teenager, the police don't know how to question him.

They don't need to. When Peter decides to open his mouth, a flow of information leaves. "I was in Mr. Harrington's class when I heard a strange noise. I found out that it was a gun being loaded. Then our principal spoke about the situation."

"I heard the guy saying that he would kill Abe if I didn't come out. So I left the class and told Ned to not let anyone enter. When I got here, I -" He interrupts himself, not sure how to proceed. It's strange to describe his actions to anyone but Mr. Stark and Ned. 

"I crawled on the wall and jumped on him to surprise him. Smashed his gun and told Abe to run. He managed to stab my shoulder and I pushed him."

"He wasn't supposed to get up again, but he did after a few minutes so he grabbed his machine gun and I had to act fast, because everybody was out of the classes. And if I webbed the gun, I could’ve diverted the shoots to others. It was me or them." Mr. Stark looked ready to protest about his comment, but Peter doesn’t let him. He is on a loop now, and if he stops he isn’t sure he would finish the story. 

"And I know I can take a few shots so I figured it would be for the best if I ran straight to him. This time I knocked him out. Checked for more weapons and webbed them on the ceiling."

The officer held an unbelievable expression on his face as well as everybody there.

“And I didn’t web the guy because you arrived. So I knew you would arrest him.” He pauses. Then, in a more controlled voice, adds "I asked Ned for my backpack and took out the bullet. It's not nice to have a bullet inside your thigh." He smiles a little. "And then I went to take a shower."

"Of course you went kid," Mr. Stark said. He sounded proud, if only a little concerned. "Well, I think that, given the circumstances, all went well. How about we get out of here and go to somewhere calmer?"

Peter nods. It's all he wants right now. He can feel the headache in his brain turning into a migraine and the last place he needs to be is at school.

“With your permission, officer, I will take the kid home now.” Mr. Starks says.

The officer simply nods. He wasn’t going to say no to Iron Man.

"Oh, and principal?" Mr. Stark pauses as if suddenly remembering something really important.

"Yes?" Morita asks, surprised to be included in the conversation. 

"Peter can take that Spanish quiz next week, right?" Of course Mr. Stark would remember that. 

Morita is speechless. His mentor takes that as a yes.

"Come on, kiddo."

Together, they walk out to the backdoors. A car waits for them and a lot of reporters. Happy and Mr. Stark shove them off and guide Peter inside it.

Peter still has to explain himself to Mr. Stark and May. Shit, she must be so pissed at him now. 

"Kid -"

"I'm sorry." He blurts because he doesn’t know what else to say to amend things.

"Would you do it again?" It's what Mr. Stark asks instead of trying to not make Peter apologize.

"Yes." It's true. He'll never stop being Spider-Man, it’s part of him.

"Jeez kid. Next time warn a guy, would you? You give me too many gray hairs to deal with this crap." His mentor says with a smile.

Peter can feel his migraine lessen at these words. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards, and he is tentatively returning the smile as Happy drives them through the traffic. He knows tomorrow his world will not be the same anymore and that he has a lot of new concerns to address later. But for now, with his mentor at his side and his friends safe, he is happy.


End file.
